


Small Spaces

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: They hadn’t come on Search, but in all fairness they never did. Thus, our intrepid team has ended up three days away from Coruscant, with two force-sensitive younglings, and one bed for the two of them.





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Quiobi Week day 1: bed sharing :)

Spaceships were expensive, and Jedi didn’t charge governments for their mediation services. How could one put a price on peace, after all? If they did, then the worst-off planets who needed them the most would never manage to scrape together enough to call upon the Jedi. A ship with two separate sleeping rooms aside from the cockpit was luxury enough for a mission that required only two Jedi.

Qui-Gon smiled ruefully as he looked down at the bed in bunkroom he’d chosen back on Coruscant, where his former padawan and current mission partner was curled up near the wall, breathing with sleep’s even rhythm. He checked the Force, which only confirmed what he already knew—the two young children they had found were in Obi-Wan’s bunkroom.

They hadn’t come on Search, but in all fairness they never did. It was more of the usual—a planet was gearing up for its election cycle, and there had been (justified) fears about attempted tampering of the vote counters and (less justified) fears of the assassination of one of the two main candidates. When it seemed that whole cities would erupt in rioting, the incumbent government had called for Jedi aid. And so, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been dispatched to ensure the elections resolved smoothly and fairly. 

They had succeeded on that end. While not everyone was happy, the Southern Circle candidate had won fairly, and the public seemed to be mostly appeased by the goings-on. Then, on what was meant to be their last day, a young mirialan child had run up to them and gotten a hand on Obi-Wan’s lightsaber before Qui-Gon stopped her from stealing it. And then they had listened to her story.

Suffice it to say, the young mirilian and her older sister, both of whom had turned out to be Force-sensitive, were on their ship, and a small prostitution racket was no more. The only bright spot in all of that was that there were no more children involved as near as they could tell—the pair had just been unintentionally caught up it and were being taught pickpocketing instead, at least for the moment.

Still, they would have better lives at the Temple. They were both young enough that they might be able to become knights one day. Maybe he could even convince little Ani to show the girls around, the boy would likely enjoy the responsibility.

But first, Qui-Gon figured he’d have to try to sleep in the cockpit. While they had slept in the same bed before on crowded transports during Obi-Wan’s padawanship, He really didn’t want to find himself inconveniently aroused when they woke up—there was much that the pair hadn’t talked about and he certainly wasn’t going to start that conversation like that. Especially since he wasn’t sure that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be disgusted with his feelings, even without such a trespass. 

Just as he made to leave the room, Obi-Wan stirred on the bed. Qui-Gon froze, looking back.

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, mostly asleep.

“I’m here,” Qui-Gon responded quietly.

 “Cmon, here,” Obi-Wan replied, patting the bed. “Space is cold.”

Qui-Gon cracked a small smile. “You’re not a padawan anymore, precious.”

“Mmmph. Don’t care. Cold.”

Qui-Gon had stepped closer to the bed, and Obi-Wan suddenly snatched his sleeve, pulling him down. Qui-Gon found himself sprawled over Obi-Wan, and fought to get under the blanket at least. “As you wish, Obi-Wan.” There was a while until they would reach Coruscant again anyway.

* * *

Qui-Gon was woken up in the morning by giggles. The cough that trailed one of those was enough to make him remember what had come before. He also quickly became aware of how he was sprawled over and around Obi-Wan. He turned around a bit, though apparently the small movement still woke Obi-Wan, who tried to stretch before noticing how much of Qui-Gon’s weight was on him, though, hopefully, not his morning wood.

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Qui-Gon looked back at him. “You insisted last night.”

“That’s not what I meant—I need to get to a fresher,” Obi-Wan blushed.

There was more giggling from the doorway and the younger girl peeked in briefly before hiding behind the wall again. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a wry glance as they untangled themselves from each other and the blanket.

Qui-Gon tidied up while Obi-Wan disappeared into the fresher, deciding to wait for the children to actually show themselves rather than force a confrontation while they might not quite trust him yet. Obi-Wan rejoined him in a moment.

“Rations for breakfast?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Qui-Gon presumed that they weren’t talking about the shared bunk. “Fine by me. I hope the girls aren’t allergic.”

As if drawn by a mention of them, the green-skinned girls poked their heads in. Obi-Wan walked past Qui-Gon, making for the doorway, as the girls frowned at him. The elder, Omlyn, stepped into the doorway. “No,” she enunciated in basic.

“No?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re supposed to kiss! That’s what grown ups do when they sleep together.” 

Qui-Gon suddenly choked, and he imagined that Obi-Wan was in much the same state. And then he realized that while she probably meant ‘sleep together’ innocently, it was entirely possible that she understood enough of what was going around her to know otherwise. Still…the girl blinked innocently, for all that her expression was fierce.

“You heard her,” Obi-Wan turned to him, pitching his voice to be too low for the girls to hear.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon started to reply, but Obi-Wan kissed him right then. It was a short kiss—their teeth clacked slightly, and Obi-Wan pulled away after barely two seconds. The kids seemed satisfied, but Qui-Gon was suddenly even more attracted to the person in front of him than before. _Hells._

“We can talk about the bed later, yeah? But there’s only the one, and we’ve got two excitable kids,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Play a game with them and I’ll check the ship?”

And suddenly, he felt his body as if it were a thousand parsecs away from his mind. He hadn’t thought he could become even more attracted to his former student, but he certainly had. That was going to get interesting very quickly, he thought.

In the meanwhile, he had a pair of kids who needed some kind of outlet in such an enclosed space, and felt a strong need to meditate. Of course, the kids probably didn’t know how to meditate. After hustling them through the fresher he started them on the first step, which was sitting and feeling for the Force.

They had tried for longer than Qui-Gon had thought they would manage before they got bored and went to track down Obi-Wan. His former padawan seemed to have picked up yet another pair of admirers, by the way they followed him around for most of the rest of the day, asking questions and generally coming out of their shells. It was a beautiful thing to see.

Nearly as beautiful was Obi-Wan’s face when he patted the space on the bed next to him. They would have to talk about this, but for now they were both tired, and, well, there was only one bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also known as 'proof that Eclipse has no impulse control' because I had decided not to write anything for this event with everything else going on already and then somehow this happened anyway. Still, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
